1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to portable tire inflators.
2. Background Art
Flat tires are a problem to which no car owner is immune. Typically, car owners or drivers will, upon discovering a flat or a low tire, drive to the nearest service station to inflate or fix the tire, or replace the problematic tire with a spare tire. Such remedies are typically inconvenient and time consuming for the car owner or driver. Safety factors when car owners change a tire are also of great concern as the tire generally needs to be changed on a street where other moving cars are common.